Motors are commonly used to set other components in place. For example, in many vehicles, the position and disposition of the passenger seats can be adjusted by controlling motors rather than by manual maneuvers.
In such arrangements and others, it is important that, after the component has been set in place by the motor, the component is prevented from unintentional movement. This can be achieved by applying some form of lock directly to the component or to the motor which controls movement of the component. Locking the component directly involves a separate means for actuation, while locking the motor which sets the component can be effected simply upon deactivation of the motor after control of the component has been completed.